1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a key for instructing a particular function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known electronic apparatus capable of emitting transmission signals for example to a telephone line and simultaneously printing the content of transmission. In case such apparatus is provided with a memory function, it has been customary to print out the content of the memory, principally for the purpose of confirmation, at the information read-out from said memory for the signal transmission to the telephone line. However, although the content of memory becomes confusing and requires confirmation in case there are provided plural memories of a same capacity, it is usually unnecessary to confirm to the content of the memory in case there is provided only one memory or a particular memory is different from other memories for example with respect to the capacity thereof. The confirmation by print-out is therefore unnecessary when the content of the memory is thus obvious. It is also desirable to minimize the paper consumption from economical consideration in case the print-out is to be performed on a costly recording paper such as thermal paper.